User talk:Dark Seer/Archive 1
Hey, what's up? I'm a 40k fan, but haven't played in years (I collected Chaos Marines). I also hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there's already a Warhammer 40, 000 wiki. Or is this a fanon wikia? If so, I'm in for this! //--Run4urLife! 18:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Dark Seer 01:24, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ---- yup, it a fanon, i got the idea from the halo fanon and what a successes that has been, i have one problem i have no bleedin' idea on how to use wiki AAAARRGHHH Merger I'd like to offer a merger with my 40K fanon wiki.At http://40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k_Fanon_Wiki.I think it would be a good idea if we merged all our content onto one wiki and hopefully we can build up a large and enjoyable fanon wikiVegas adict 20:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) i would be willing to make the two of you admins(Obviously you have to abide by the rules :)).Also if your looking for help with wiki code im fairly good at itVegas adict 15:46, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Lol Im in Andrew you can count on my help Orks Orks Orks Tzeentch 02:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hey andrew I just made a new template. If you have an unfinished article, tag it by putting So...Yeah. New main page I have a new main page design made.Can i update the main page?Vegas adict 21:12, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Yo Check out the forum Activity. We need more members! You can find a link in Recent Changes. KuHB1aM 01:21, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hello there Hi, I'm the only "active" admin from The Warhammer 40k Wiki. I'm going to start cleaning out the Fan Made Content from our site, and I'm going to be pointing them your way. If there is anything I can do to give you a hand with that, let me know. --Falcorian (talk) 23:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Cool, more members. KuHB1aM 19:19, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Great. I've put a note on our main page, and left notes with some users. As a note, I think the link on your own main page to us should be The Warhammer 40k Wiki. That should make it work. ;-) Cheers! --Falcorian (talk) 01:22, 24 August 2009 (UTC) the Argent Vanguard who came up with the idea that we cant add refrences from other games??? its messed up considering that my chapter master is my character on World of Warcraft(couldnt think of anyone else) and that master chief and sergeant major Avery johnson from Halo are in my chapter too, oh yea, i have Warthogs aswell. it isnt fair that the articles get deleted just for things like that. considering that there isnt anywhere else that i can put the article, i dont want my work being deleted. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 10:12, 24 August 2009 (UTC) This should not be allowed on here still it should be deleted. for the emperor death to the false emperor 04:32, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer, there is a difference between making references and blatantly ripping them off. Your Chapter falls under the latter category. I have no problem with a few references (in fact, it's almost impossible to avoid similarities with something else seeing as how pretty much everything's been done at least once), but yours looks like unashamed ripoffs. //--''Run4My Talk'' 07:01, September 7, 2009 (UTC) warthog actually, it wasnt an imperial car, it was dreadnought/bike spare parts that were from "Charger's Workshop" and a captured tau XV...8 burst cannon, i think... and as for masterchief and sergeant johnson. i dont really know how i can change them... i mean. masterchief is a sergeant, and johnson is a captain, and i didnt use a spartan image, i use my board game models... couldnt figure out what to change appart from that, they're too kick ass.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 10:50, 24 August 2009 (UTC) the Argent Vanguard anyways, i'm gonna make my chapter's page, if i've done anything that you dont like, just leave a message on my talk-page --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 12:57, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Inquisitor Honest to God truth, I sold them. The GW I used to get models from didn't have much (if any) support for Specialist Games. There used to be a Specialist Games site, but that's dead and gone. I found a link on the Conclave here. I'm not a member there though, just browse it every so often. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:02, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Also, Inquisitor is not a game to be played competetively. It's about telling a story. I messed that up in my initial games. As in Winged Chaos Lord with most of the psychic powers detailed in the Rulebook, a hammer possessed by a Greater Daemon and backed up by a beast of a Daemonhost with every psychic power in the rulebook. That is why my old gaming group asked me to write campaign nemeses for them, rather than warbands. I got better though. My usual Inquisitor was accompannied by a faulty Arco Flagellant, a Catachan, a Kroot, and his secretary (and in the end the Secretary was the one who managed to sneak around the back and accomplish my final mission while everyone attacked the other four). //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:47, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Dude We need to solve this problem of lost legions, lost primarchs, etc. Please, plaster it with a bolter on the front page that we do not allow this kinda of stuff. KuHB1aM 20:29, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Lol dude, I think it's time you worked some "fix it within four days or i'll delete it" magic. Put the foot down, brah. Also, can I make a topic about establishing two fanon community Legions with your permission? I understand if you don't want to or want to wait. KuHB1aM 00:13, 28 August 2009 (UTC) You ain't no canon nazi; believe me. Your just enforcing the rules. I've spent a bit of time at the Halo Fanon site, and they're a bit kinda disorganized; nothing is connected. There are a thousand separate universes; we can't let that happen here with NCF amok. As for the admin thing; I'd love to, but I think you should consult Run4 just as a formality. KuHB1aM 00:33, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, they're very much different concerning their theme and universe. Plus a Space Marine could crush John-117 in a heart beat, lol. Anyway dude, your the site's founder. Your word is law; make sure everyone sees it that way (but be considerate; can't have another Heresy on our hands). Anyway, what do you think about creating those two fanon community Legions? Yay or nay? KuHB1aM 01:03, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Lol we sent each other messages at the same time. Thanks for the yay over teh nay, amigo. I'll set the topic up in the water cooler. KuHB1aM 01:04, 28 August 2009 (UTC) http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Fanon_Community_Legions KuHB1aM 01:24, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Dude, your friend reverted the rule about the Legion and Primarch and 2nd Founding thing. WTF? KuHB1aM 21:00, 28 August 2009 (UTC) KuHB1aM Yeah. Go for it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 10:27, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Vanguard sucks! "does at the moment anyway, lol" yea... just going over the chat on my "argent vanguard" page, i know i still need to work on it a "bit" to make it decend, just mixing and mashing ideas at the moment oh yea, and i'm trying to figure somethign out about it being a leigon or not. i mean, is notes there were twenty legions, does it mention more? not that i can make out, give me a reply if i may / may-not be onto something... --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 05:09, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Twenty Legions, no more, no less. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well Well, I was going to have Alistair kill him... how about killing Captain Hiro? He's a jap swordsman, lol. KuHB1aM 12:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) And after reading that post, don't you think it might be a bit hard to rip off his arm? He's not a push-over. KuHB1aM 12:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) But still, he's a trained legionnaire. One of the best. He'd probably stop that attack the second he saw you, counter, and be in a fighting stance. I'd ask you not to use his name please? I've got something cooking up in my head (2 daemonic power-houses fight, kill ferox, kaldrin escapes, stops bombs, sad hero ending) KuHB1aM 12:08, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. You'll have your blood; don't worry. If you like, there are some more dreadnoughts to kill to bide the time before I post. And what's The Ravaged? Do we need a collaborative RP? This isn't the Halo site, and we don't work like them anyhow. What's the biz? KuHB1aM 12:12, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :He's being crush-attacked with a Power Fist. Put in Inquisitor terms, thats the same as being whacked with a Power Claymore. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:12, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, but I don't my character to die... yet. KuHB1aM 12:14, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well, as long as it follows canon, lol. KuHB1aM 12:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) The Ravaged:Recordings Is this before the Heresy? Or during it? I'm curious to know, because if it is I'm going to switch to the Emperor's Children. KuHB1aM 20:19, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Lol my bad I meant Tales of Heresy. I was thinking about Ravaged by accident. When does that take place? KuHB1aM 20:51, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Is it possible that there are loyalist elements in the traitor legions that were not present in the Isstvan system and destroyed there? KuHB1aM 23:52, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Yup [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 00:43, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... maybe the Emperor's Children can yet be used... KuHB1aM 00:53, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I'll consider switching over to the Chaos Space Marines. But they haven't been corrupted yet, right? Because Terra hasn't been attacked and they haven't retreated to the Eye of Terror. KuHB1aM 11:18, September 16, 2009 (UTC) The Argent Vanguard I've sorted out The Argent Vanguard webpage with help and directions from http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:KuHB1aM and i'm working on pages for their Origonal chapter Master,Antharo Valkaiser.. their Homeworld,Azeroth. A eldar crone world Outland. and.... the LRV M23... formerly called the warthog. it would help if you had a look at those pages to see if i need to change anything.. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:24, September 24, 2009 (UTC) LRV M23 I guess you didnt get a good look at the info box. the xv8 burst cannon was put on the proto-type. the.....M12 assault cannon is the main weapon.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 10:40, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Oops My apologies, I noted on the page the admin seems to have deleted it but you're the admin so... I'm a bit mixed up, sorry. Do you know how to put the box with the data in it (marine pic, homeworld, primarch, founding, etc)because I used the wrong template. I used the same one someone else did but Blane Bade deleted the entire page because the template isn't a template... Thanks for the understanding and help. I'll fix it. And remember to sign your post with four ~~~~ . KuHB1aM 20:14, September 25, 2009 (UTC) 100 articles Yeah, I know. Epic, eh? When we have 115 articles I am going to ask the wiki staff to spotlight our wiki, so it appears as one of those small box ads at the bottom of the page. In anycase, GET BACK TO SCHOOL YOU LAZY ASS! Srsly. We miss you D: BTW, you know how you accidentally kicked me in the collar? You broke the skin, left a bruise around the scab, and bruised the bone. So thanks -_- You call that an injury? //--'Run4'My Talk'' 13:21, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: feeling left out I'm sorry about that; if you wanna subscribe or contribute to this fanfiction e-magazine I'm trying to make, please e-mail me at fanficmag@gmail.com.--Jochannon 10:12, October 9, 2009 (UTC) If you've got something that you'd like to contribute, or yo want to just subscribe for now, that would be great.--Jochannon 09:42, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi mate; you expressed an interest in contributing something to the e-magazine I'm trying to get out. The first issue is going out on the 15th; that's two days from now; I don't want to be pushy, I just don't want you to miss out on something you'd like to do.--Jochannon 11:59, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Azeroth have a read, does it sound cannon-firendly to you?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:54, October 12, 2009 (UTC) 14 Andrew, chances are I won't be on for a bit now. Two or three days at most, probably. First I have my Birthday tomorrow, and then I have to finish my English assignment. Kinda stupid that they made us do it over the holidays, eh? Anyways, I want to start studying before the holidays end, which means that for two and a half weeks I will barely be here anymore. After that, for about two weeks I won't be here altogether. I might catch up with you later, get on IC sometime and I will see if I can come over. Peace. *****BTW, I can not make an IRC channel. I can't become a member, which means that I can not hold OPs and hence I can't get in. If I find a way around it, then I will inform you. Arrivederci, Arrivederco, or Arrivederca. (In case you made a rough choice during the holidays XD) :I swear to god, use it once more, and I will burn that fvcking |35T 7rA|\|5|_At()R to the ground. Srsly, I wrote that myself. I don't need some shit spewing machine to do it for me >.> ::You better have. I will find out, and you will have a dick tattooed on your head. |3|T(|-|, \/\/E G()T |3A|_|_S :::WHEN I GET AN EATING DISORDER, YOU WILL BE SORRY! Just cause I still weigh less that 50kg. I should probably pack up some weight, as we are getting back to sport season. I am going to lose a heap a weight amongst the Parkour, Cricket, and Soccer. ::::You better not have just left me alone on IC. Alone. With 27 minutes left until my Birthday. You bastard. rank/title Id like to ask... where does it say in the rules that people are not allowed to place a persons title in their article name? Kublahm has moved one of my pages with that reasoning, but has left other peoples pages alone, please reply soon --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:44, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Ranks and Titles aren't great for part of a page title because it makes it quite confusing when organising things and searching pages. It's not really a problem with such a small number of characters with Titles in their names, but if things really pick up and the world and his dog start making characters with their ranks and/or titles in their page names, things will get very confusing very quickly. Imagine trying to find the page you want from a dozen or so starting with "High Lord" or "Warboss", or worse, "Captain". //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:38, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Ok than Run4, that makes a lot of sense, its much better to know what is happening rather than people acting like a tyrant and just doing things without explaining them, cheers --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:40, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Tyrant? That's a rather brutish word. You could've just asked me why, ya know. KuHB1aM 01:00, October 15, 2009 (UTC) On the same note you couldve explained before acting, it is a tyrants thing to do really, acting without considering other peoples reactions --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:13, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I considered your reaction; relax. All you had to do was ask me about why I did it the first time I moved the page. KuHB1aM 01:15, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I did remember... and you thought I was talking bout the Shadow Legion (which wasnt mine anyways)... but doesnt matter, its past and done --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:19, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Ah, the Shadow Legion; I did think you were talking about that when you posted on my talk page. But anyway, we're done. I haven't any need to start an argument or continue one. KuHB1aM 01:20, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Agreed --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:24, October 15, 2009 (UTC)